My Angel, My Love
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: Matt had been in love with Near ever since he first saw him. But will the albino return his feelings? Will he ever be brave enough to tell him? ONE-SHOT! Yaoi! NearxMatt! Rated M for a reason!


__

Aloha! This is a MattxNear LEMON XD! Which took forever to write! So you all must reveiw! Or I'll send B.B. after you!

B.B.: I think some of them will like that.

Me: o.O Anyway just reveiw!

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote :( If I did Light would have died in the first episode XD!

* * *

He's so beatutiful...

Matt couldn't help but blush as he stared at the albino boy near. It's true that he had some odd quirks about him but in Matt's eyes they were what made Near _Near._

Matt had been in love with Near ever since he first laid eyes on him...

_Flashback_

_"Matt I like to introduce you to Near. He's new here and I expect you to be nice to him." said Rodger, the one who was in charge of the orphanage._

_Five-year old Matt gazed at the smaller boy in front of him. His eyes were on the ground and his slim fingers were twirling his pure white hair. He didn't look up to Matt or Rodge, his eyes were transfixed on the ground._

_New emotions swirled in the pit of Matt's stomach as he greeted the boy. What were these new feelings. Why did he thought of the albino as an angel, fallen from the heavens above. Matt felt heat rise to his cheeks as the younger boy looked up to him._

_His eyes were as dark as the night sky, and his face was placid still. He held no emotion as he gave a slight nod to the redhead and followed Rodger to his office._

_Matt felt butterflies in his stomach. What were these new feelings..._

_They were love._

_End Of Flashback_

Every sice that faithful day Matt's heart belonged entirely to Near. How he longed to run his fingers through the by's white velvet hair. How he longed to kiss that soft looking flesh.

Of course he could never get close to the boy without something interfering. That something being Mello. The blond chocolate lover would always get in the way by interrupting Matt when he tried to strike a conversation with Near. Usually Mello would come crack a joke or destroy the poor boy's toys. This infuriated Matt but he was too scared to stand up to Mello.

Mello was a bomb, one that was ready to explode at any minute. Matt was a tree compared to the raging blond. He would be blown back and lay in dust if he got in Mello's way. How Matt wished he was brave enough to stand up to Mello when the boy would tease Near. How he longed to be strong enough to tell Near that he loved him...

But Matt was too scraed to. He was scared certainly from what Mello would do if he found out and...rejection.

If he had told Near those 3 little words "I love you" how would the boy react. More than likely he would give Matt a emotionless face and tell him no. This is what Matt feared the most. To be rejected would be like having your heart ripped out of you chest and smashed on the ground by a foot in front of you.

Matt knew he couldn't handle that but somewhere deep inside him another Matt fought back saying chants like, "At least try. You'll never know unless you do!"

This Matt protested with it's every whim agaist the insecure Matt, the one who was afraid. His heart felt like a battlefeild, raging on and on everyday.

Matt was sick and tired of it. He decided he just need to tell Near regardless of Mello and the boy's reaction. There was only two outcomes: Rejection or well...Acception. He highly doubted Near felt the same way but hey it was worth a shot.

But how to do it though, that was the real challange. How do you tell someone who you've been in love with for years that you ...love him.

Matt's eyes bore holes into the back of Near's head. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

Suddenly Mello emerged at the doorway of the common room. His eyes breifly landed on Matt before diverting to his enemy, Near. Matt did not want to watch as Mello would be horrid to his love.

He focused his goggled eyes on the gameboy that had laid forgotton in his hands. He managed to block at Mello's ranting, he had become very good at it over the years, and crushed his enemy with his sword.

After a few minutes or so he found that Near's tower of dice had been kicked down by the blond. He signed as he got up and followed Mello out of the room.

He ignored Mello as he blabbed on and on about how he showed Near. Matt rolled his eyes. Ya he sure showed Near all right. The boy didn't even look affected! He just quietly gathered his dice and began building again.

When would he do it though? When would he finally tell Near the truth?

'Tonight!' he thought, 'It has to be tonight when no one is around and I won't be interrupted...Tonight!'

* * *

_Matt's POV_

I cautiously exited me and Mello's room. I didn't want to wake him because...Who knows what would happen!!

Anyway I headed down the gloomy halls. It felt like I was walking in a graveyard or to my execution which very well may happen.

I couldn't bare to see those beautiful dark orbs reject me. That was the thing I feared the most as I headed down the narrow passageway. I knew where Near's room was, I have seen him before go into it.

My palms were matted with sweat under my leather gloves as I gribbed them viciously. I grinded my teeth together trying to find the right words to say.

I didn't want to scare the guy but I also didn't want to sound too cheesy. He might think it's a joke if I did and he would question Mello. I f that happened well lets just say I wouldn't be able to move for a while.

I soon neared my precious angel's door. I gulped as I brought my shaking hand up to knock on the hard wood. 'What if he didn't answer? What if he laugh in my face?! No, Near wouldn't do something like that! Would he...'

I huffed out. I couldn't do it. I was a wimp, a loser, a scared little pussy cat. I ran as fast as I could like a cheetah away from Near's chamber. I ran until my legs gave out and I was forced to stop and take a breather.

My rigid body was dripping sweat and my throat begged for some water. I can't belive how much of a fool I am. I can't even tell my love that he has my heart.

I was too afraid. Afraid that I would have to watch as he grasp a dagger and jam it through my beating heart.

Near...my love...I couldn't tell him. I would forever be forced to watch him from a distance. Watch my love, who may possibly become the next L. If he did he would leave the orphanage forever...leave me...

My body was parched and I decided that a cool refreshing glass of water would help. 'It won't help my aching heart...' I thought grimlyas I adjusted my goggles on my forehead. I don't think anything will help my heart. No pill, drug, no one could stop me from loving the albino. Nothing...

I arrive at the kitchen. It's completly dark. Obviously because everyone is in bed.

I step in and stumble for a light muttering little curses as I trip over the corners and stools. Finally I feel a light switch. I flick it on and turn around only to be shocked out of my wits.

There sitting on a stool at the island with a glass of water was my love...my_ Near._

"Matt? What are you doing up?" his sweet voice strangly reminds me of clouds. So light so sweet. I feel my heart racing as I stare wide eyed at him.

I had a sudden jolt and realized he asked me a question so I quickly stammer out, "Um gettin' a drink you know, can't sleep. Um what are you doing up?" I ask wondering what cruel god set this up for me. I couldn't do it. Not here and not now, but this was my only chance...

I sat at the opposing stool and smile at him. He looked at me with a strange quirk in his eye before answering, "I couldn't sleep either. People say getting a glass of water helps soote you to sleep. It's not working however." I couldn't help but grin.

_He's so cute!_ The way he knows all sorts of random facts or how he twirls his hair as he is right now_._ He's cute and he doesn't even try.

"Oh..I see." great now what! I couldn't think of anything. My mind was blank.

I felt heat rise to his cheeks as Near stared at me.

"Umm Near I have something I uh need to tell you..." why did my face feel so hot?!

His mind went hazy as his vision blurred. "Matt?" his love asked.

I gulped, "Near...IloveyoualotsinceIfirstsawyouandIjustthoughyoushouldknow..." I inhaled. That was alot more difficult to say than I imagined. Sweat dripped from my forehead and down my shoulders.

"What?" Near asked a bit confused.

I couldn't answer, all I remembered was a sweet hand touching my forehead and mumbled words of, "Your burning up!"

_"Near...I...Lov-" _and everything went black.

* * *

Matt woke up hazily and found he was not in his room. 'Wait!' Matt thought frantically, 'What about near!'

He remembered confessing to him and then blackness. Matt groaned. He must of looked like such a loser. "Matt? Are you okay?" Matt yelped and turned around. Beside the bed he was resting on was Near.

The red head gulped. He hadn't expected to pass out. Wait...How did he get from the kitchen to Near's room?

As if Near could read his mind he said, "I carried you up here. You appeared to had a fever but it's gone down quite a bit since then."

Matt stared wide eyed. Near _carried_ him! That was a major shock but then again who knew how strong the albino was! This only made him more appealing in the eyes of the gamer who was blushing at the thought.

"Matt, may I ask what you said before you passed out?" the boy asked while twirling a lock of his white hair.

Matt gulped as he nervously ruffled his hair. He knew that he had to say it, he couldn't live with these feelings boiling inside him for much longer.

Preparing for the worse Matt said, "Near...I...Love..you."

He turned his flushed face away from Near's hard gaze. He waited for the disgust, the rejection. However it never came. Instead came the touch of a soft flesh upon Matt's face turning his head in the direction of Near.

Near's usually emotionless face held a small smile as he spoke the most beautiful words Matt had ever heard, "Matt...I love you too..."

Matt's green eyes widened as Near brought his lips upon his own. It was like a dream, a beautiful dream...

Matt slowly kissed back on Near's soft moist lips. He pulled Near closer to him causing the boy to fall on the bed.

Near climbed on top of Matt and bit at the red head's sullen lips. Matt complied and allowed entrance. Their tongues fought, grinding along eachother. The clumsy kiss ended whe Matt moved his lips down to Near's flawless skin.

He knawed at Near's neck causing the younger boy to moan. Matt flipped them so that he was on top and continued his tongue work on Near's flesh.

He bit slightly into Near and earned a mew from the white haired boy. He began sucking and left a lovebite on the boy. Near pulled at Matt's head causing their lips to crash once again. Their tongues danced and Matt felt Near play with his silky red hair.

Near pulled and Matt's striped shirt, begging to get rid of the useless peice of clothing. Matt obeyed, pulling the shirt over his head. He felt Near's soft hands stroke his exposed skin. Near brought his lips up to Matt's left nipple and sucked passionatly on it. Matt swallowed a moan as he unbuttoned Near's pajama shirt.

Near, wanting to hear Matt's moans, sunk his teeth slightly into his erect nipple. Matt couldn't sustain his moan as it escaped his hot mouth.

Grinning, Near took his mouth off his niple and moved to the other one that was being ignored. His hands dangled on Matt's sweaty back as they gave him a feathery touch.

Once both boys were half-naked Matt began pulling at Near's bottoms. Near shivered as the cold air hit him. He looked at Matt questionly, "What a-are you d-doing?"

Matt looked up, his face was flushed and his erection was tight in his pants, "Um do you want to stop?" he looked a little hurt.

"N-no I just want to know what are you...doing"

Matt stared at him wide eyed before saying, "Near do you know what sex is?"

"Yes, but I don't know how we could.." he turned away blushing.

Matt smiled, "Near anyone can have sex together, even two guys." he told him while slightly nuzzling his neck.

Near gasped, "O-ok d-don't stop Matt. More..."

Matt obeyed and stripped Near of his bottoms, leaving the boy in his white boxers. A tent in Near's boxers was revealed.

Matt looked up for approval, Near gave a slight nod and Matt pulled down Near's underwear. Matt placed his lips on Near's inner thigh and began working his was over to Near's head. Near gasped as Matt's tight mouth engulfed him.

Matt moved at a painfully slow pace. His tongue swam over Near's erection and he bit his head slightly. Near gasped and bucked his hips forward causing Matt to gag slightly. Matt held Near's hips down so he wouldn't choke again and began his pace again.

Near moaned as Matt deep throated him going at a faster and faster pace. Near's vision blurred as he came to his climax. Near screamed Matt's name as he cummed in the boy's hot mouth. Matt sucked all of it up and lifted his head to grin at Near. "You taste good you know that." he brought his lips to Near's once the he came back to earth.

Near moaned agaist Matt's mouth and his hands clung to his shoulders. Matt stuck his fingers in Near's mouth, "Suck." he ordered.

Near obeyed and swirled his tongue around Matt's slim fingers. Matt groaned slightly before pulling them out when he thought they were wet enough.

"N-Near this might hurt a bit but y-you need to relax." Matt said as he positioned his fingers at Near's entrance.

"Just d-do it M-matt. P-please..." He gasped as Matt pushed his first digit in. Near winced slightly at the pain as two more fingers entered him. Matt stretched Near out to prepare him for something much bigger. As Near started to get used to the feeling of something inside him and enjoy it, Matt pulled out. Near wimpered wishing he wouldn't leave him.

Matt stripped his pants and boxers off in one pull. Near blushed as he saw that Matt was much bigger than him, but then again he was older.

Matt pushed his lips to Near's as he slowly entered him. Near yelled into Matt's mouth and clawed at his neck. He dug his nails deep once Matt was all the way in. "God Near! Your so tight!"

Matt waited for Near's signal to continue as he looked at the boy. "M-move." Near mumbled bringing his lips to Matt's once again. Matt exited Near only to push himself in harder.

Matt pushed in deeper and his thrusts became faster. When he found Near's sweetspot he caused the boy to moan in pleasure. Matt hit the spot harder and harder till he and Near were rocking the bed back and forth. Near was panting and moaning Matt's name.

He gripped the boys hair tighter as Matt sucked on his neck. Matt was stroking his length wanting Near to come and the same time as him. Near was fully aroused again, moaning at the sensation of Matt inside him.

Their sweaty bodies grinded together and Matt thrust into Near as hard as he could before orgasming. Near came soon after him, cum shooting out over Matt's toned chest. They stayed in abyss for a while before gaining their senses back.

Matt pulled out of Near and cuddled next to the boy, holding Near in his shaking arms. Near loved him, _loved him!_

Matt was in pure heaven as he held his lover in his arms. "I love you Near." he whispered in Near's ear smiling.

"I love you too Matt." and they stayed together in eachother's arms and peacefully drifted off to sleep forever in love.

* * *

Awwwww! How cute!! Please reveiw! The invisible muffins are waiting!!


End file.
